


Sometimes The Best Gifts...

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch wants to surprise Starsky with a Christmas tree decorated uniquely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes The Best Gifts...

SOMETIMES THE BEST GIFTS  
…  
Hutch carefully slid away from his partner’s warm body. Moving slowly, cautiously tucking the covers against Starsky so the lack of body heat wouldn’t wake him. 

Once off the bed, he quietly walked out of the bedroom and closed the door. He slid on the jogging suit he had left on one of the dining room chairs. Hutch was pretty sure he would stay asleep since he had given him two orgasms in less than an hour. Wearing Starsky out wasn’t easy, but he had done it. A smile lit up his face as he smugly chuckled to himself.

He checked the time by looking at the clock on the wall, even as he heard the car drive in the driveway. He quickly walked to the door and opened it. Huggy got out and opened the trunk of the large Cadillac. Hutch went to help him get the huge cargo out of the trunk.

“Let’s get everything out and on the porch, and then we can take it all in the house so we don’t have to keep opening the door. He’s asleep and I don’t want to take a chance on waking him up with opening and closing the door a lot.” Huggy nodded his consent.

It took about fifteen minutes to unload the trunk and both seats of the car. The contents made a large pile on the porch.

Once everything was out of the car, the two men moved back to the porch. “I’ll prop the door open. We have to be careful.” 

The driver grinned at Hutch. “Sure, Hutch, you’re the klutz here. Watch where you put those huge feet of yours.” Huggy pointed to Hutch’s bare feet, which were prone to stumbling. 

“Let’s get this done. I want to get back in bed with Starsky before he wakes up. I want this to be a complete surprise to him. It’s important to him, Hug, so that makes it important to me.”

“I dig your feelins’, my friend. I know what he means to you, and what you mean to him. And I think this is gonna be one big badass surprise for him! Almost makes me wish I was here to see his face when he sees what you’ve done.”

“Well, Huggy, since we'll probably walk in here in the morning mostly naked...” He grinned and let the sentence trail off, enjoying the slight blush he could see on his friend’s face. “Otherwise we’d love to have you over.” 

The two men set to work taking everything into the living room of the house. They worked quickly and quietly, moving a chair and table, setting up and assembling everything. Making sure each item was where it should be. By the time they were through, Hutch was sweating slightly from all the exertion. 

They stood back and viewed the results of their labors. “Do you think, it’s too much? Did I go overboard?” 

“Nah, Hutch. It’s perfect. He’s gonna love it. Just like he loves you.”

“Thanks, man. I want it to be perfect for him. He’s worth all this and more.” That reminded him, and he picked his wallet up off the table and handed Huggy the cash he had paper clipped together. “Thanks again. There’s no way I could have done all this, hid all this, without your help. I owe you.” Hutch quickly hugged the tall black man.

“You’re welcome, my man. I’m glad to see you two together and so happy.” Huggy turned and walked out the front door, closing it quietly.

Hutch looked at his surprise as he listened to Huggy driving away. His eyes got a bit misty as he envisioned his lover seeing this when he woke up in the morning. He nodded his head. Yeah, this was gonna be epic.

He quickly shed the jogging suit and tiptoed back into the bedroom. He slid into the bed, under the covers and plastered himself against the dark haired man. He put his arms around him and drew him tightly against his body, loving the feeling of all that strength against his skin.

“Wha’?” Starsky mumbled.

“Shhh…had to use the john. Go back to sleep.”

“S’k? Ya, k?”

“Yeah, lover, I’m ok. Rest.”

The only answer he got was Starsky pushing back that infinitesimal distance that was still between them. His firm ass pushed against his cock and caused it to stir with interest, but Hutch told his body to behave. He didn’t want to wake his sleeping partner just yet. It was too early. So he tucked his head against Starsky’s shoulder and surrendered to sleep, assured he had done everything he could to make the coming day special for the man who owned him, body, heart and soul. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hutch felt Starsky shifting on the bed and woke up. It was still dark in the room, so he knew the sun hadn’t risen yet. He looked at the lighted dial of the clock on the nightstand and saw it was only five. He looked at Starsky and saw his eyes open. He relished the view until Starsky blinked and rolled away from him and off the side of the bed. “Gotta go!” 

“You coming back to bed, or should I go make some coffee?”

“Might as well make the coffee. I slept so hard last night, I’m gonna need something strong to keep me up.”

“Oh, Starsk…I got your ‘something strong’ right here.” Hutch lifted the covers and flashed his huge morning hard on at his partner. “And I am betting I can keep you ‘up’ with me.”

“You and that inexhaustible cock of yours is why I need coffee this morning, in the worst way.” Starsky complained, turning to head into the bathroom.

Hutch tossed a pillow at his partner’s back and laughed as it bounced off his shapely ass. Sighing at the thought that his hunger for that shapely ass would have to wait, he rolled quickly out of bed and hurried to the living room. 

He quickly plugged in what needed to be plugged in. And took care of the other tasks needed. Then he went to the kitchen and started the coffee. He pulled the caramel rolls out of the fridge and tossed them in the oven. They should be done not too long after Starsky saw what Huggy and he had set up last night. Satisfied with his work, he walked back toward the bedroom and pulled on blue cords and a blue on blue plaid shirt. He was slipping on his house shoes when the bathroom door opened and his lover came out, looking marginally more awake.

“Hey, why are ya dressed? I thought we was gonna make use of that ‘something strong’ this morning?” Starsky leered at his partner’s obvious erection under his pants.

“Aw that’s so temptin’ but I got breakfast almost done, so come on out when you’re dressed.” Hutch went over and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. When Starsky turned and bent down to grab his jeans off the floor, he smacked him on the ass and ran for the door. “Hurry up, sleepyhead!”

Hutch hurried to the living room, made sure everything was ready, and then positioned himself so he could see Starsky’s face when he saw the surprise awaiting him. He was nervous, even though he knew his partner would love it, once he understood the reasons behind it.

“Mmmmmm, do I smell caramel rolls? How come you haven’t turned on any lights?” Starsky came out of the bedroom and stopped in his tracks. “Hutch? Wha? I don’t… what?” He looked at Hutch then back at the Christmas tree which was blazing with light in the predawn darkness. The Christmas tree that hadn’t been there when they went to bed. There was tinsel all over it. Greenery was draped over the mantle of the fireplace. Candles glowed in the midst of the greenery. Mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling light fixture. There were wrapped presents under the tree. “Hutch?”

“Merry Christmas, Starsk. I wanted to surprise you. I know you don’t usually make a fuss about my not wanting to give in to the euphoric sentimentalism of the season, but… well, I wanted to do this for you. Because I love you and what you love means so much to me.” He ducked his head when he felt the blush blooming on his fair cheeks. He hoped the darkness would prevent his lover from seeing it. 

No such luck.

“Oh, babe!” Starsky walked over and pulled him into a tight embrace. He tipped his head up and captured Hutch’s lips with his. His tongue slid between his lips and drew Hutch’s tongue back into his own mouth. He had to break the kiss to catch his breath. “Damn, Hutch. Do you have any clue how much I love you?” He held the tall blond in his strong arms. “Man, you have no idea.”

“Oh, I think I have more than an idea, Starsk. Merry Christmas, love. Take a closer look at our tree.” He followed him back over to the tree.

“What the hell? This looks like some chrome off a car? Hutch?”

“It is. It’s off the LTD I was trapped under. I had Merl go to the salvage yard and pull it off the car. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do with it, but I knew there was a reason I had him do that. 

“Last week, I was thinking about what you mean to me, about how much I love you…and I knew what I had to do. This is my ‘Thanksgiving/Christmas tree’. It’s to thank you for all the times you saved my life, Starsk. I wouldn’t be here if not for you. 

“If you hadn’t figured out what had happened to me, I would have died in that canyon. I-I-I thought I was gonna die. Then, there you were. Telling me ‘We made it, partner’.” Hutch carefully hung the piece of chrome back on the tree. 

“So each ‘ornament’ is a reminder of one of those times. Each time you came through for me.” Hutch reached out and pulled a mini soup can off a back branch. “Remember our hide and seek game? I almost died because of eating that clam chowder.” 

Starsky took the miniature can and held it in his fist, eyes closed, remembering how close he had been to losing his partner. He opened his eyes and hung the can back on the tree. He moved a branch aside and pulled a syringe off another branch. He looked up at his blond.

“When I had the plague. If not for you, I would have died. Hell, if not for you, I would have given in to it and died just to get away from the pain. But I knew you would move heaven and hell to find Callendar. And you did.”

Starsky noticed a lot of flattened and misshaped pieces of metal tied all over the tree. He pulled one off and arched an eyebrow at Hutch. 

“Bullets. Meant for me. If not for you, more than just one would have hit me. Once it wasn’t needed for evidence, I had the evidence techs give me the one they dug out of my shoulder when Vivian shot me. Others were from other close calls.”

Hutch reached for a small piece of brown flannel. This is from the shirt I had on when we were looking for Joanna and I was shot and went through that plate glass window. If you hadn’t been following me, they might have come back to be sure I was dead.

“This,” he said as he pulled a piece of orange terry cloth off the tree, “was when you kept Diana from hurting me even worse than she had.” 

“Everything on this tree, other than the lights, is a reminder to me of how thankful I have been to have you as my partner and friend. And the lights are there to represent how much having you in my life has lightened it. Your love shines so bright on me, I am never in darkness.” 

Starsky reached out and grabbed Hutch’s arm. “Come on, blondie.” He began to drag him across the room.

“Where are we goin’?”

“Back to bed.”

“But we have presents to open!”

“The only present I want right now, is this one.” He reached back and cupped his hand over the bulge in Hutch’s pants. “The others can wait.”

He pulled Hutch into the bedroom, swung him around and pushed him down on the bed. 

Hutch was always turned on when Starsky manhandled him. His strength wasn’t always evident to people who assumed, because he was shorter, he was the weaker of the two. But Hutch was very aware of the leashed strength in him. And he was thrilled that his partner felt comfortable unleashing that strength on him. It was wonderful not to have to temper his own strength with his partner. 

Hutch’s musings were interrupted as Starsky pounced on the bed and proceeded to unbutton and drag his cords off him. Hutch reached to take his shirt off but Starsky got there quicker and ripped it over his head. In seconds, Hutch was naked and his lover had him in his mouth. No preliminary licks, nibbles or kisses. Just sucked straight down the throat. “Damn! Starsk!” 

He arched off the bed and Starsky took advantage and slid his hands under him to cup and squeeze his ass. He wasn’t going to last long at the rate his lover was going. “Starsk… oh God… slow down, let me…” He tried to rise up and reach for his partner’s clothes, but was pushed back down by one of his lover’s hands. 

Starsky didn’t say anything, but his growl was almost feral and the combination of his deep-throating and the vibration from the growl was too much. 

“Ahhhhhh…”Hutch came harder than he could remember coming in a long time. Starsky slowed and eased his suction as he swallowed everything Hutch had to give. When Hutch was done, Starsky pulled off him and kissed the tip of his cock. He moved up his long body and ravished his mouth. 

“I love you, Hutch. And I could put as many ‘ornaments’ as you did on that tree that show every time you saved my life. But there’s one ‘ornament’ I don’t want to put on the tree.”

Starsky leaned over to the table on his side of the bed and pulled a small blue box out of the bottom drawer. He opened the box and handed it to Hutch.

“Marry me. Make my life yours and your life mine. Just like they’ve been all along. I was gonna to give you this when we had dinner this evening, but now seems like the perfect time. So, whadda’ ya say, Hutch?” Starsky’s deep blue eyes gazed lovingly at him.

Tears formed in Hutch’s sky blue eyes. “Do you even need to ask, Starsk?” He took the ring out of the box and slid it on the ring finger of his left hand. It was a perfect fit. He leaned over and gently kissed his lips. “I will, love. I will.”

Each talked over the other, saying the same things. “Thank you. Merry Christmas. I love you.” They hugged and broke apart. 

Starsky sat up suddenly. “Hey!? Are the rolls burning?”

Hutch jumped out of bed and raced for the kitchen, chuckling and shaking his head… 

Trust Starsky to put their priorities in order.


End file.
